


Infectious

by shinigami714



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, Smut, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami714/pseuds/shinigami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo notices that Thorin is in some pain after the attack by Azog and wants to help treat his wounds. Or maybe he just wants to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infectious

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had several reviewers request something in which Bilbo takes the initiative…and a specific one asking for Bilbo tending to Thorin's wounds after Azog's attack. So, here it is…to the best of my ability. Also, it was embarrassing writing this. Longest smut I've ever written. Which is interesting, since originally I didn't intend to put smut in this at all. Oh, curse my naughty mind. I also wanted to mention that there was a request for Thorin/Fili/Kili, but…I just can't see Thorin with anyone other than Bilbo at the moment. So, that probably won't be happening anytime soon, sorry!

After the appearance of the pale orc, Thorin's company felt great relief that their king had survived the encounter. No one more than Bilbo Baggins. He spent much of the evening recalling the embrace Thorin had wrapped him in. Bilbo had felt incredible warmth while in the king's arms, a feeling he thought might stay with him forever. He had felt something else awaken in him as well, though he was far too embarrassed to think on that particular thought at the moment.

Even now he could imagine Thorin's arms enveloping him, and the look of concern he had received. It also marked the first time Bilbo had truly seen Thorin Oakenshield smile. It was an extraordinary sight. If he thought Thorin looked powerful, majestic, and everything that a king should be while fighting and frowning, it was nothing compared to the absolute splendour he radiated when smiling.

The dwarves, hobbit, and wizard cooked a hearty meal that night, singing songs well after the sun had set atop the summit. Bilbo was hard pressed not to glance at Thorin, with the hopes of catching a glimpse of his cheerful face. The dwarf's wistful grin had remained in place for the rest of the evening, though Bilbo assumed it was less to do with him, and more to do with the vision of Erebor on the horizon. This saddened Bilbo slightly. He wished he could be responsible for such happiness, though he would be glad to help return Erebor to the dwarves. Bilbo supposed in a roundabout way, he could be responsible for Thorin's happiness.

It was later into the night when Bilbo saw it. Thorin was grimacing slightly through his smiles, and gripping at his chest. And as Bilbo studied the dwarf with concern he noticed red seeping through the front of Thorin's tunic. Bilbo's eyed widened and he let out an audible gasp. Thorin and many of the other dwarves turned to look at him.

"Thorin, you're hurt!" Bilbo shouted out before he could stop himself. Thorin raised an eyebrow at him then looked down at his chest.

"This? This is nothing, Halfling. I have endured far worse," Thorin spoke, his grin still in place on his face. The other dwarves agreed, discussing their various wounds of battle and Bilbo looked around in surprise.

"What if it gets infected and you fall ill? Let me treat it!" Bilbo insisted, standing and holding his hands at his side.

"Let the hobbit look after your wounds, or we'll never hear the end of it," Dwalin said, chuckling lightly as he tossed Thorin some supplies. Instead Thorin placed them beside him and gave the company a hard look.

"I need no care, I am a Durin, my wounds will only make me stronger," Thorin turned his head to face the hobbit, his eyes serious.

"Sit back down Master Burglar," Thorin said, leaving no room for argument. Bilbo looked away in shame, afraid he had greatly offended the dwarf, and returned to his seat. Dwarves were far too stubborn for their own good. Bilbo did not make eye contact with any of the company for the rest of the evening, nor did he speak, though he could feel the stares of many. The hobbit feared he'd lost any respect he might have gained that day. Bilbo sat like that until all of the dwarves had settled in for the night. It was not until thick boots entered his vision that he looked up. Thorin stood in front of him, the firelight creating strange patterns upon his face. His eyes were stern but unreadable as he placed the bandages and salves in Bilbo's hands.

"Come," the dwarf drawled, inclining his head in the direction of his bedroll. When Thorin turned to move, Bilbo glanced between his hands and the dwarf then stood in a rush, following quickly after him. The dwarf settled against some rocks and watched the hobbit approach. Bilbo knelt next to Thorin not quite sure where to begin. The dwarf did not speak or begin to remove his garments, so Bilbo tentatively reached out and began undoing the clasps of Thorin's cloak. He glanced nervously up at Thorin's face, but it was stoic, and the dwarf's eyes gave no indication of his feelings, though they stared directly at Bilbo's face. The hobbit swallowed and looked to the side before he began undoing the front of Thorin's tunic.

Bilbo was careful when he pulled the blood soaked garments away from Thorin's skin. The dwarf did not flinch, though Bilbo was sure it must hurt quite a lot. The wound was quite severe. There was a long section of torn skin, surrounded by several smaller punctures, no doubt from the claws and teeth of a warg. Bilbo released a gasp of air at the sight. Quickly he poured some water into a dish and dipped a clean rag in it. The hobbit dabbed carefully around the wound, doing his best to clean it without hurting the dwarf more than necessary. Still Thorin said nothing, and just observed the hobbit closely. Soon Bilbo was gently spreading salve across the wounds and covering them in bandages. When he finished he sat back on his heels in relief.

Bilbo glanced up at the dwarf's face to find Thorin's eyes closed in sleep, and it shocked him that the dwarf trusted him enough to rest in his presence. The hobbit took this moment to really observe the dwarf. The still bare parts of Thorin's chest were well muscled and covered in thick dark hairs. Bilbo reddened a bit at the sight but could not tear his eyes away. He timidly bit his lip then raised a hand to hover it over the dwarf. Gently he placed his fingers above the wound on Thorin's chest, dragging them through some of the hairs there. His gaze travelled across the dwarf's collar bone and up to Thorin's strong bearded jaw. Bilbo pulled his hand back in a rush. He had no right to touch the dwarf king in such a way, no matter how he felt about him. Bilbo's eyes filled with sadness for his surely unrequited feelings. Somewhere on this journey he'd fallen, and he'd fallen hard. When had he become such a different hobbit? So very different from the respectable hobbit he once was. Bilbo knew he would never be the same, and when the day came that he had to leave Thorin's side, he would surely weep and never stop.

Bilbo looked again at Thorin's face with a sad smile. The king was so peaceful in his slumber and Bilbo wanted nothing more than to kiss those strong lips. The thought startled him. How utterly…lascivious of him! Even so, without realising, the hobbit had inched forward so that his face was next to the dwarf's. Bilbo could feel Thorin's deep breaths upon his face. He blushed vividly at his actions but still, he wanted to kiss Thorin, more than anything. Curse his Tookish nature. Perhaps if he was quick, just a little peck, no one would know any better. With that thought in his mind Bilbo leant forward and shyly pressed his lips to Thorin's. His eyes fluttered closed. The king's lips were warm and a little rough, and he could feel the dwarf's beard scratching against his face. It felt incredible. Bilbo did not realise how long he kissed Thorin until he felt the dwarf's lips moving against his own. His eyes snapped open and he looked up in shock to connect with the blazing gaze of Thorin Oakenshield. Bilbo gasped, and pulled away in a heartbeat.

"I…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean….I have overstepped my bounds," Bilbo stumbled over his words and turned to move away from the dwarf. A steely grip on his arm had him stopping immediately. Thorin did not pull him or push him; he merely held the hobbit's body in place. Bilbo stopped resisting and only then did Thorin release his arm, moving his hand up to the hobbit's shoulder and behind his neck. Bilbo shivered at the touch. Thorin looked at him puzzled for a moment, before glancing away to think. When he looked back his gaze was determined.

"Why did you kiss me, Halfling?" Thorin questioned, his deep voice rolling over the hobbit in waves. Bilbo nervously played with the sleeve of his jacket. He knew lies would get him nowhere under the king's observation.

"Because I…I like you, Thorin," he whispered in his quietest hobbit voice. Thorin did look a little surprised, but not angered.

"And why are you…ashamed of this?" Thorin asked.

"I-I'm not…it's not that I'm ashamed. It's just…I'm a mere hobbit. What could you possibly want, with someone like me? I'm useless in battle. I'm not strong. I know you could never…," Bilbo trailed off, his hands gripping his trousers tightly. Thorin's fingers gently stroked at the hairs behind his neck.

"You saved me this day; you fought like a warrior," The dwarf responded.

"I couldn't just let you die…that would be, well, wrong. I'm no warrior, just a hobbit, and not even a great hobbit at that. Not to mention, hopelessly in love with a dwarf," Thorin's eyes widened slightly at the admission, and then softened. Bilbo looked down, unable to meet Thorin's powerful gaze. The dwarf moved his hand to grip Bilbo's chin, lifting it to look him in the eyes.

"Bilbo, before our journey began, I told Balin something. Something I think you should hear. Not all of us are warriors either, but there are a few qualities the dwarves of this company have. Honor. Loyalty. A willing heart. Those possessing these qualities I would take over the greatest of warriors. You demonstrated great honor today, hobbit," Thorin's hand found the front of Bilbo's jacket, pushing aside the now button free cloth. His fingers spread the collar of Bilbo's shirt, stroking gently at his collar bone.

"And I know you possess all three," Thorin finished. His eyes darkened with an emotion Bilbo couldn't quite name, and he did not dare to hope.

"I care not whether you are a dwarf, or a hobbit. I would be a fool to let you go, and I find you quite pleasing," With this final comment Thorin tugged hard at Bilbo's arm pulling him across the dwarf's body. Bilbo found himself straddling the dwarf and he could feel Thorin's sizable hardness pressing at his clothed rear. Bilbo breathed in hard, gasping loudly.

"O-oh…," he stuttered, his hands pressed lightly to the dwarf's chest. It did not take long for Bilbo to become aroused himself.

"I do not wish to aggravate…," Bilbo began but he was quickly interrupted.

"I am a dwarf and a Durin, Bilbo, you cannot hurt me," Thorin responded.

"Show me, Bilbo. Show me your loyalty and your heart tonight," Thorin commanded softly, with a barely visible playful smirk. And Bilbo knew Thorin was testing him in a way, testing his trust in the dwarf and what the hobbit would willingly do for his king. Bilbo would get little aid from the dwarf tonight; he would have to pace himself. Thorin's heated gaze was more than enough incentive to continue. Despite this, Bilbo was quite inexperienced in acts such as these. But he wanted to prove himself, wanted to see the approval in his king's eyes.

Hesitantly Bilbo began to rock against the dwarf's arousal, moaning lightly and parting his lips. The dwarf's eyes hardened and his head leant back slightly. Bilbo leant down unable to resist kissing Thorin's mouth again. He started first with a lick though that did not last long, as Thorin pulled him hard against his lips and thrust his tongue within. Bilbo could feel the dwarf's muscle exploring every inch of him, grazing the roof of the hobbit's mouth. Bilbo pulled back panting and gasping for air. What a wanton creature he was becoming. It was so unbefitting of a Baggins, though he did not quite care.

Bilbo felt heated and he removed is overcoat, despite the chill air of the evening. His shirt clung to his body from sweat. Thorin ran a thumb underneath a suspender and over a nipple through the fabric of his shirt pulling yet more gasps from Bilbo's mouth. Then one of his thick hands travelled around Bilbo's back, his fingers snapping the suspenders from the hobbit's trousers. The sound was loud in the quiet of the night. Bilbo's nervousness increased tenfold. He looked at the dwarf's face with uncertainty, but Thorin's eyes were soft and they gave him courage.

The dwarf ran his hands underneath his shirt stroking at the hobbit's belly with small circles and poking at his navel. Bilbo mewled then began unbuttoning his shirt, the soft folds of the fabric falling off his shoulders and resting against his elbows. The king's eyes radiated with desire as they looked upon the hobbit, and Bilbo was pleased at how much he stimulated the dwarf, and he also felt more ready to give himself to Thorin in every way.

Bilbo swallowed thickly then leant back to unbutton his breeches, sliding them down just a little. His hands were trembling. Thorin placed his large hands against his own with reassurance then hooked his fingers in the waistband. When Bilbo lifted his hips slightly, the dwarf pulled them down his legs, stroking his thighs gently along the way. Bilbo sat upon the dwarf, bared to him, his legs astride his body. He was incredibly embarrassed. Bilbo knew his body was not much to look at, barely any muscle, plenty of extra flab. He instinctively pulled his knees together to hide himself and he could not bear to look the dwarf in the eye. He felt Thorin's hands stroking the hair atop his feet then gently pulling his legs apart. Bilbo glanced quickly at the dwarf, and saw the want in Thorin's eyes as he watched the hobbit's arousal. His hands were gently squeezing at Bilbo's thighs now, as though he were itching for more.

"Are there others?" Bilbo suddenly asked, because no matter how much he wanted this king, he could not give himself away so easily. Thorin looked at him with confusion.

"Are there…have you…been with others?" Bilbo clarified, his voice shaking as he looked upon the dwarf. Thorin's face relaxed and his hands gripped Bilbo's body pulling it forward atop his own. The dwarf placed his lips just next to Bilbo's, and their noses touched lightly.

"You, my hobbit, are the first, and I presume, the only I will ever have," Thorin spoke as they shared a chaste kiss. Bilbo sighed in happiness then, and with renewed courage, he gripped one of the king's hands in his own bringing it to his lips. The hobbit's mouth surrounded Thorin's fingers with heat, sucking them lightly and thoroughly, and Bilbo could feel Thorin's other hand clenching tight in his side. The dwarf's breath was coming in short gasps as Bilbo pulled the now wet fingers down behind him, to prod at his entrance. Bilbo guided the fingers inside his body and began thrusting gently against them, stretching himself. His eyes were filled with lust as he looked upon Thorin's face.

"Are you trying to kill me Halfling? How erotic you are. I was unaware that hobbits were such sexual creatures," Thorin gasped out, as he struggled to untie his own breeches, releasing his very hard and very large manhood. Bilbo could not tear his eyes away. He rocked up and down upon the fingers inside him, feeling Thorin spread them slightly. Finally Bilbo found his voice.

"I assure you, the Sackville-Bagginses would be horrified by my actions. As would the rest of the Shire, for that matter. You have ruined me Thorin," At this Bilbo lifted himself from Thorin's fingers, placing his entrance above the dwarf's dripping arousal. Thorin groaned as the hobbit began lowering his body. Thorin's hardness breached Bilbo slowly and surely, stretching him impossibly wide.

"No more than you have me, darling Bilbo. Imagine, a Durin, rutting against a hobbit, not feet from his own company," Thorin huffed, between deep breaths. Soon Bilbo was seated fully on the dwarf, his head thrown back in pain or pleasure, Thorin could not be sure which. But when the hobbit snapped his face forward the dwarf knew it was the latter.

"It's your fault!" Bilbo panted, then he began rolling his hips in a stimulating manner against the dwarf. Thorin inhaled quickly.

"My fault?" Thorin seemed only slightly scandalized and he bucked slightly back.

"Yes! Ung…It's your voice, and the way you stand, oooh, and you're stupid long hair," at this Bilbo gripped one of Thorin's braids hard, and dragged the fingers on his other hand through the dwarf's thick chest hair.

"E-even your dwarven pride," Bilbo added.

"Nnngn…but mostly, it's your eyes, because when I look in them, I can't help but….fall…mmph," Bilbo stopped suddenly, the dwarf's lips crashing upon his in an almost violent kiss. Thorin's hands were behind Bilbo's head, tangled in his curly locks and he thrust up hard into the hobbit's body. Bilbo's hardness rubbed against the dwarf's abdomen creating slick wet patterns on his skin. Thorin moved a hand down behind Bilbo's rear, pulling at him, and then teasingly he slid a finger inside the hobbit next to where they were already joined.

Bilbo moaned at being stretched even more. He was sure they must have awoken half their comrades by now, but couldn't be bothered to worry about it. After several more thrusts Bilbo was tightening his muscles around the dwarf and spurting across the fresh bandages on Thorin's chest, his body shaking wildly. Thorin groaned into his mouth, grappling with his tongue. The dwarf pulled back and watched the end of Bilbo's orgasm, continuing to gently thrust within the hobbit while his body twitched some more. Bilbo looked down dazed and curiously ran his hand through his own semen on the dwarf's chest. He watched it drip between his fingers and then lifted them to the king's lips. The noise that came from Thorin was more animalistic than any warg they had yet encountered. Thorin devoured Bilbo's fingers with his tongue, pulled their bodies hard together and pulsed deep within the hobbit. Bilbo could feel the warmth within him and the thick liquid dripping out and down his thighs. He had thought the closest he'd ever feel to this dwarf would be their embrace earlier that day, but this feeling. This was much closer.

Bilbo's face heated as he rest his body completely against the dwarf's and buried his head within Thorin's hair. The hobbit's small frame was still wracked with the occasional tremor and he distantly felt Thorin pull some furs atop them for protection from the night air. They lay like that for a long while, the only movement the gentle rise and fall of Thorin's chest. Bilbo felt a finger gently stroke his ear, fondling the pointed tip, and then Thorin spoke.

"I apologize for the words I spoke to you earlier. I did not wish the company to think me weak," the king said and entangled his hand in Bilbo's hair.

"I don't believe you have a weak bone in your body, Thorin," Bilbo replied, smiling slightly against the king's tresses.

"I…am sorry, if I hurt you," the dwarf continued, his voice soft and filled with emotion. Bilbo warmed at the words and traced a shape on Thorin's shoulder.

"For a moment, I was afraid, that I'd undone any respect you might have had for me. You were so happy to see Erebor. I just wanted to be responsible for that smile, for your happiness, and I thought that I had ruined everything," Bilbo admitted and Thorin's hand stopped moving for a moment.

"If you had not saved my life today, I would never have seen my mountain again. It is you, Bilbo Baggins, whom has given me this happiness," Thorin whispered into Bilbo's ear while once again stroking his hand gently through the hobbit's curly locks. Bilbo squeezed his arms around the king gently at this and looked up into Thorin's eyes. There he saw that smile, that incredible infectious grin, and it was directed only at him. Of course the hobbit smiled right back.


End file.
